


We're in this together

by theonewhosins



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: But for now we'll have a beginning, But hey! I'll let you guys be the judges, Did it at 3 am, I shouldn't have even posted this, I wanted to originally make this something more interesting, Im sorry if it's really bad, M/M, No Smut, Set in modern au, Tankeo, This story is probably shit, just a bunch of fluff, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhosins/pseuds/theonewhosins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Tak is left in the dust thanks to his date completely ditching him, but luckily enough his prince charming comes and saves the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go-
> 
> My last story until I get back from comicon.
> 
> Then the next chapter of 'In Another Time' is out!
> 
> Yay!~  
> I hope you enjoy it! I really do-! It's not my best work, this is more or less something to just start the fuel with!
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________

Takeo glanced at the clock, gently tapping his fingers against the wooden table as he let out a soft sigh, looking slightly discouraged as he waited.

Late. His date was late.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling embarrassed, foolish, sad- a big trail mix of emotions… _’A blind date might be fun! You need to loosen up a bit Takeo!’_

Screw you too….he was loose...and he didn't need a woman- or man- to help him feel any better. It had only been nearing ten minutes...or fifteen- or...how long had he been here? _why_ was he here? True he could've just left at any time, but that would be rude to leave the date so soon- 

“Yet they haven't showed up and I stay here wondering exactly why I'm still…..-” 

“Hey- Takeo what are you doing here?” 

The voice cut through and Takeo perked up, looking at the person who spoke before he tilted his head slightly in confusion and irritation. Light brown almost slightly blond hair, sparkly, beautiful sky blue eyes-- definitely not his date. “I'm….not sure. Not anymore- what are you doing here, Dempsey?” 

Tank slid in the seat across from Takeo, smiling as he crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit. “Ah, I was supposed to meet someone here but I guess they didn't show, no big deal. You look very nice, were you going on a date? I can get outta here if ya want me to-” “No-” Takeo muttered a bit too fast, mentally scolding himself for sounding so needy. “You don't have to- it's fine. I was thinking about leaving anyway.” “Well...you're here! And you look too nice to just call it a night- here. I'm hungry, what about you?” Tank glanced at Takeo and gave a small tilt of his head the same way he had earlier, smirking. Takeo felt weird- so was Tank his new date? That's funny- his friend is taking his date's place…. God he felt like the most pathetic man in the world. What's next, his mother and father come here to yell at his date for ditching him? Takeo rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head, feeling the tips of his ears start to burn. He lost his appetite some time ago. So what else could happen? Today was going downhill fast.

Dempsey couldn't help but notice- He knew Takeo better than anyone, and he could understand why his pal was so...embarrassed. Having a friend come in to save the date and not leave you just waiting was pretty bad… especially when the damage was done. “You know what,” Tank stood up and walked over to Takeo, holding his hand out to him as he grinned. “I have a way cooler idea than just sitting here eating like a ‘proper’ gentleman…~” Takeo looked up at Tank and then his hand, hesitantly reaching for it. “i...don't know about this, Dempsey. What if my date comes and I'm not here…?” “They had their chance to make you happy and impress you, and clearly Tak, they didn't do a good job. Now let me be the one to make you smile again.” Takeo felt his face heating up- when was Dempsey flattering? He might have had one too many drinks or something.. but he had a point. These rich pricks had been either mocking Takeo and laughing at him or giving him stupid sympathetic looks like he was some child left alone by his parents ever since he got here. He frowned and then grabbed Tank's hand standing up with him. Maybe his best friend had a point- but if Edward and Nikolai didn't get hell for this when he got back home…

Dempsey led Takeo out of that horrible place and just started to walk with him- they were in an old but fancy-ish little area, there was a lake nearby, parks, pools and areas for picnics- it was an awful nice place, Takeo's date was a charmer then apparently...of course that was meant as a joke- the guy- or girl- probably just wanted a pretty face beside them and let their money do all the talking. 

It was beautiful out tonight, the moon was half full, the night sky was clear and there was a soft breeze, cool and yet warm- it was the type that could lift your spirits in no time- and that it did for Takeo. He didn't know where Tank was leading him, not a clue, but this was way more fun than the date he was supposed to be having. Tank stopped by the lake, staring at the water and the moon reflecting against- And Takeo just joined in, smiling.

“Look look-!” 

“Hm?” Takeo followed where Dempsey was pointing at the water, his eyes widening slightly as he grabbed Tank and shook him violently, excited as hell. _”Dempsey it's a fucking turtle-”_ Despite seeing turtles before he had never seen one so close- 

Tank snorted and then gently tugged Takeo with him as he started to do a small jog towards the park nearby. The lake was connected with it and for whatever reason they didn't put railing on those sides. He stopped at a bench and then looked around- but no turtle. “Aww man….he must have ran away. Hey- but there's something even cooler right there..!” He went to the swing set and casually sat down, starting to sway on it before an evil grin spread across his face. “Hey Tak- bet you can't beat me in a jump off from this thing.” “I'm sure I could- I'm also sure I could break it just from sitting on it….if you don't already-” Takeo crossed his arms and watched Dempsey swing back and forth, all of today's bad events fading from his mind as he laughed. “What? Hey! I'm not fat- this is pure muscle!” Tank whined out and kept swinging, listening to Takeo. “Well I wasn't calling you fat- you know muscle is heavier anyway right?” Tank paused and then huffed, letting his legs just kick uselessly as he slowed down. “Pleaseeee?” 

Takeo rolled his eyes and walked closer before getting on the swing beside him, slowly starting to move back and forth, watching his feet move above the ground. Dempsey watched him, smiling before he started to pick up his swinging again, humming. “..whoever loses has to eat that really sour candy that leaves the nasty aftertaste in your mouth- from the corner store near our house and not a good one-!” “Screw you! That's totally cheating-!” Takeo actually started to swing after that- that candy was disgusting and it was so sour it was impossible to swallow. Well, Tank was definitely on now. 

 

*********

Three stops later they were both near home and both of them were a little sore from the fall after they jumped to see who landed further- and even though Dempsey was a total cheater and won by the head start, he said Takeo won and just admitted defeat. 

“Come on! You can do it- besides this was your idea anyway, you gotta live up to it!” Takeo cheered Tank on, trying to control his giggle fits as he watched his friend fail miserably at trying to eat the candy. 

Tank's eyes watered up and he gagged more than once- but he kept chewing, swallowing a mouthful more of his now sour flavored saliva than the actual candy. He spit it out and coughed, shaking his head. Well at least he tried- “I can't do it- oh god it felt like my stomach was about to just purge itself and make me vomit everything up-” Takeo rubbed Tank's back and let his laughter calm down, cooing to him softly before holding a bottle of water to him as he snorted. “Well, look at it this way- you gave me something entertaining to watch~” Tank took the water and drank half the bottle, the taste fading rather quickly as he glared at Takeo. “Jerk..I could have died and you would have just watched and laughed.” “Well don't feel too bad- I wouldn't be lonely, and I'd just take your things back at home~” “Great friend you are-” “hahaha~”

Dempsey stared at Takeo for a moment, his couldn't help but notice how pretty he actually looked. When he was happy and smiling he could've lit up the whole world. Takeo blinked and stared back at Dempsey with slight confusion before it dawned upon him just what exactly that look was. His cheeks started to heat up and he looked up at the moon, maybe in silent asking for what the fuck to do but- He just wasn't sure he could give Dempsey any answers right now. It had been a long day… he didn't want to make it seem like he only wanted to be around Dempsey to get rid of his problems like some sort of scapegoat.

Tank snapped out of it and then just offered his usual cute, nerdy grin, turning around and kneeling before he gestured for Takeo to get on. Takeo went to say something but Tank just continued. “I'm sure you've had a long day, and we've been walking this whole way- besides we're almost home. I gotcha.” Takeo huffed and then got on Tank's back, wrapping his arms around his neck but keeping it so he didn't choke him as he got comfortable. Dempsey grabbed his legs and tugged them around his waist before he stood up and started to walk, carrying Takeo silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a calm and relaxing one, they were both lost in thought.

By the time they got home it was super late, but neither of them was tired. Tank went to the doorstep and gently set Takeo down, going to open the door until Takeo grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Wait- wait...I just….Thank you, for everything. You made tonight a whole lot better for me and I haven't been this happy in a long time...I owe you.” “Owe me?” Dempsey turned to him and shook his head, smiling sweetly as he dropped his hands to his sides. Or, one of them. Takeo was still holding onto the other. Not that it bothered Tank. “You don't owe me anything, all I ask is that I have a goodnight hug~ tonight was supposed to be about you, so...you know. I know it wasn't the best ever- I can make you something to eat if you'd like, or maybe-” Takeo pulled Dempsey closer and gave him a big loving hug, wrapping his arms around him and relaxing. Tank wrapped his arms around Takeo and held him close, smiling more as he laughed. “I'm totally making you food still….” Takeo pulled back slightly, looking up at Tank before he slid his right hand from his neck to his chest, his other hand moving to his face as he rubbed his cheek slowly… the feeling was there… like crazy- both wanted to move in and just do it already but both were scared, you practically feel it. “...food sounds nice…” Takeo was too focused on Tank’s lips to really care about anything else. Dempsey had let his hands move down and rest on Takeo's hips as he stared at him, eyes flicking to his lips and then to his eyes and back again. “So...now what…” Takeo muttered and gave a soft laugh, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. This was torture…

“we could always...go inside and watch a movie…” Tank's voice was lower than usual and a bit more husky, need, want- love more than anything. Then suddenly Takeo tiptoed and pulled Tank closer, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed their lips together, finally… he was kissing his best friend, but God if it didn't feel right- Dempsey returned the kiss but it was obvious he was holding back, which Takeo could understand why. He slowly pulled away, his eyes hazy but wide and still just as beautiful as ever. “So…” “so…” the door opened and they both stiffened up before pulling apart entirely, their faces red as Edward peeked out and then pushed the door fully open. “What are you two doing? It's almost two in the morning- are you alright…?” Takeo quickly walked in and past Richtofen before Tank followed both heading to their bedrooms. Eddie just shrugged and closed the door, locking it before he went back to his room. 

Tank got undressed and ran a hand through his hair, stripping down to just his boxers before he grabbed one of his regular shirts and slid it on, turning to look at whoever just randomly came into his room- “Yeah-? Oh. Hey…~” Takeo closed the door before he walked over to Dempsey's bed and started to undress, hiding his blush as Tank was kind enough to look away and not stare. He didn't really question it either, even before today Takeo usually ended up sleeping with Tank to feel more at ease or just because he was lonely, so he thought nothing of this. He definitely didn't expect anything intimate so soon either. Takeo stole one of Tank's shirts before he slid into bed and looked at him, shyly scooting to the wall so Tank had more room. Dempsey rubbed his neck and then turned out the lights, blushing as he walked over with ease and slid in bed. Knew his room well. Even if he couldn't see he'd be able to navigate fairly well. He tugged the covers over them both and just wrapped an arm around him, smiling when Takeo snuggled into his chest and gave it a soft kiss. 

It was a start, but at least they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar errors!


End file.
